One Thing Leads To Another
by TweekingOut
Summary: Craig and Tweek find pictures of Creek on the internet, and one thing leads to another. One shot. Rated T for suggested sex and some bad language


"Hey Tweek, get over here!" I yell to Tweek, whose playing with his hair on the sofa, he's so easily fascinated. He gets up and walks over to me. I'm staying over at his house tonight, parents are a bitch. I like Tweek, and he likes me, so he's letting me bunk at his house. I _was _supposed to be researching Steven Spielberg for a history project on Monday, but something just caught my eye as I surfed the web.

"W-what is it?" He says, kneeling down besides me at the computer desk.

"Hey, look at this." I point to what I want him to look at.

"GAH- Oh my god! W-who is that?" He stares at the picture of a blonde boy holding a condom in his mouth, being seduced by another guy.

"You don't want to know."

"Y-yes I do! Tell me!" No, you really don't but okay.

"It's, um, well, you." And it was, to anyone it was clear as day, but zed person wouldn't see it.

"GAH!" He falls on the floor, flailing about. "W-what is that?" He points at the image.

"That's a condom Tweekers- woah, wait a sec…." oh shit.

"A-and whose-ngh-that?" He points at the other person in the picture.

"Oh, urm, urm, that's, ah, no one really, just, Urm, no one…"

"W-well whoever it is, he h-has the same hat as y-you Craig." He looks at me with great sarcasm in his eyes, he's smarter than I thought,Tweek can see threw me like a window.

"Okay, so it's me, what of it?"

"C-Craig, how did you even find th-that photo?" I wish he would stop with the questions already.

"I don't know…" Okay, so I do, I typed my own name into Google, and this came up.

"Yes you do." He's looking me right in the eyes, I don't know how long we've been like this, but I've been too deep in thought to notice.

"Nghi myped thy wame nino google….." I mumble under my breath, looking down in shame.

"Y-you what?"

"I typed my name into Google, okay!"

"That's so-ngh-sad Craig…." I know Tweek, I know.

"Yer, but look at this Tweek, there isn't just one of these, there's hundreds of thousands of them." I start flicking through the many images of me and him, some we are just together as friends, some, a little bit more.

"Oh my, h-how many people have seen these?" His voice breaks mid-sentence from the shock.

"This one right here has 1200 views on it since last year…" I feel myself sweating; this is so embarrassing for so many reasons.

He doesn't say anything, just sits there looking at it, gawping. Maybe he's having a seizure? Any normal person would be over the moon they were famous, this however was Tweek, and being famous was a really bad thing.

"Tweek? Tweek are you okay?" I nudge him gently.

"One thousand two hundred views…." He whispers, turning around and sliding down computer desk.

"Well, it isn't that bad, is it? Look, in all the pictures, you look pretty hot." So maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud, but it was true.

"S-so I'm not hot in real life?" He questions me further; I've dug a hole now, and can't get out.

"No no no, not like that, you're very hot in real life." I'm doing my best to get out of this hole.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Yes." So close, I'm almost out.

"heh." He chuckles.

"What?"

"Y-your pretty-ngh- hot yourself Tucker." Wow, he thinks I'm hot? Thoughts of being with Tweek Tweak trickle into my sick twisted mind. I'd not thought about it before….much. Lots of people all over the world seem to think we'd go good together. I can't help but wonder how a sociopath and a twitchy retard could possibly be so perfect together. I look back at the pictures of Tweek on the screen, if he can really do all of this stuff then….

"Hey Tweek," I pull him back onto his knees, "Can you really do that?"

"W-WHAT?"

"This, this right here, can you actually do all of this stuff…?"

"Too much pressure!"

"No pressure, Tweek, I was just wondering, so can you, it'd be pretty amazing if you could."

"I-I guess, I've never tried."

"You should try it Tweek, if you can really bend like in the pictures then that'd be fucking amazing."

"Who with?" By the tone in his voice I can tell we are close to being on the same page.

"Oh, I don't know… Anyone in particular you'd fancy a go with?" I ask suggestively.

"Hmmm…" He rubs the back of his neck before sweeping back his hair away from his face. "Anyone?" He asks.

"Anyone in the room." I gesture to the empty room.

"B-but, theres no one here?" He's either really slow or playing dumb.

"I'm here."

"Y-you?" He screeches, standing up now.

"Unless you wanna try it by yourself, but I can guarantee it won't be as fun."

"I-I can't, your my-ngh-super best friend, super best friends don't do that." He points at a picture of us doing something innapropiate.

"Friends with benefits do."

"Benefits?" He asks, walking back over to the couch, slumping into it. He's took the bait, I have him right where I want him.

"Yes, it means, we can do all of this stuff, and still be friends."

"W-well okay, but its my-ngh-first time."

"Heh," I stand up and make my way over to him on the couch, kissing him on the cheek before sitting next to him, "Don't worry, mine too."

I move in to kiss him, his lips are so soft and he tastes like coffee. You wouldn't think it but Tweek Tweak is a very good kisser, this looks promising. We continue to move as one, as I proceed in pushing him onto his back. Raising his hand he pulls of my hat, slowly, and throws it across the room. He moves down to my pants, and starts to unzip them, wait a sec, idea!

"Tweek, stop!" I break away from him.

"W-what, did I do s-something wrong?"

"No, wait here, I need to get something." I run over to my rucksack, and pull out a condom. Don't ask why I brought one over, its not like I had any expectations before I came over or anything.

"Here," I shove it in his mouth.

"Urm, thanks?" He mumbles, condom still in mouth.

"Hahaha, your welcome." I smile, before pushing him back down.


End file.
